Securing the Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Securing the Future in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Ash Ketchum (Narrator): *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Securing the Future! *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gozu:' What's going on? *'Matori:' Knock it off! That's mine line! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' There's straight ahead! Is that? *(They turn to see Tapu Koko blocking the ultra wormhole) *'Professor Kukui:' It's Tapu Koko! *'Matori:' Look out! *(Godzilla then shows up nearly hitting Team Rocket's flying vehicle with his right hand then he along with Mothra joins in to block the Ultra Wormhole preventing the Matori Matrix from trying to enter the Ultra Wormhole) *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' We can't control the ship! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' Propulsion has decreased to 30%! *'Gozu:' What do we do? *(Matori snarls) *'Gozu:' Matori, make up your mind! *'Matori:' (Snarls) RETREAT NOW!! *(Matori and Team Rocket manage to retreat as Godzilla roars) *- *- *'Cell:' We're not done yet! We will get Necrozma! *Justimon: I don't think so Cell. *Marcus Damon: Cause it's fighting time! *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' No matter, I'll do this myself. *(Quintessa manage to enter through the Ultra Wormhole without the heroes noticing her) *- *- *(Cut back to Poipole's dark home) *'Kiawe:' (Groans) Everybody all right? *'Lana:' (Groans) Yeah. *'Emerl:' Ash, are you okay? *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm okay. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Mothra! *(Rodan got stung by Mothra's stinger and then falls down to his death) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mothra flies towards Ghidorah preparing to attack him. But instead King Ghidorah fires his gravity beam on her and then explodes, disintegrating and killing the queen of the monster. much to our heroes shock in horror) *Ash Ketchum: Mothra no! *'Sakura Avalon:' Mothra! *Li Showron: No! *Gatomon: No Mothra! *- *- *(Philmac watches the event of Mothra died, shocked as well reminding him of the friend he lost) *Philmac: No! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Necrozma! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Calumon: Gallantmon watch out! *(Gallantmon turns to see the Mother D-Reaper trying to stop him from reaching Jeri. Before she could grab him, suddenly they turn to see Godzilla in his burning form letting out a roar at the D-Reaper and King Ghidorah) *'Mother D-Reaper:' What's this!? *'Gwen Tennyson:' It's Godzilla! *'Ben Tennyson:' Why is he glowing red? *Izzy Izumi (Adventure Tri): Mothra gave Godzilla a new power after she sacrifice herself to save him. *- *- *'Dr. Animo:' Attack! *(Burning Godzilla unleashes his powerful Thermonuclear Pulses vaporizing the D-Reaper and burned Ghidorah's wings) *'Mother D-Reaper:' Kill him! *(Ghidorah fires his gravity beam while the D-Reaper tries to attack Godzilla only to discover he is immune to Ghidorah's gravity beam while the numbers of D-Reaper are both destroyed) *'Mother D-Reaper:' What!? *(Burning Godzilla unleashes the same attack again destroying the D-Reaper along with their mother and destroying Ghidorah's right and left head, leaving the middle left as Godzilla stomps on Ghidorahs' chest harder and then explodes killing him) *Sakuyamon: The D-Reaper is gone. *- *- *'Cera:' Yeah! Way to... *(Chomper's mother looks down at Cera and she smiles) *'Cera:' Woo! Yeah, alright! *- *- *- *Philmac: I'll go. *Mark EVO: What?! Wait a minute, you may have your sword and shield and your fighting moves, but you don't have your powers because Emerl took them away from you, you're not strong enough. *N.A.N.O.: He's right, the two of us are going to the Ultra Space. *Philmac: No, you two need to help our friends on this end, I'm going to the Ultra Space to help Team Robot and the others. Look, this was all my fault for all of this, I can't let any of you get involved for what I've done. *Mark EVO: No way, dude! You still need to recover after your fight against that Terios guy and King Ghidorah. *Philmac: I'm sorry guys, but I've got to try. *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Quintessa leave both our worlds and Ultra Space alone. *- *- *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' I'll make you pay dearly for interfering our plan and your titan friends for defeating our titans and the D-Reaper. There is no one to save you this time. *'Philmac:' Hey, Quintessa! SHUT UP!!! *(He hit her with his sword) *'Lillie:' It's Philmac! *'Quintessa:' You traitor! (She fires laser but Philmac dodges the incoming attack) *- *- *- *Philmac: I've walked a darker path when I lost everything long ago, never again! *Quintessa: Have you forgotten? We raise you as a warrior. *Philmac: SHUT UP, YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOU MADE THAT STUFF UP JUST SO I COULD JOIN YOU!! *- *- *Philmac: I won't let you kill my friends! *Quintessa: Then I'll destory every one of Ash's friends starting with the girl. *Mark EVO: Lillie, Look out! *Gladion: Lillie! *'Quintessa:' Die! *(Quintessa fires her laser aiming towards Lillie) *'Philmac:' Lillie! *(Philmac pushes Lillie away and then ends up getting hit by a laser, then crashes into a rock wall) *'Lillie:' Philmac! *(Philmac can be seen badly injured) *'Mark EVO:' No! *'Emerl:' Philmac! *'Gladion:' (Gasp in surprised) He... saved her! *Quintessa: (Growls in anger) How dare you saved her life! *Philmac: (Groans in pain) Hehe.... I told you... I won't let you kill them... YOU IDIOT!! (Echoes) *(Everyone was shocked after what Philmac said to Quintessa.) *Peridot: Wow! I can't believe what he said that to her. *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Frogadier we can't let Quintessa win. *(Frogadier nod) *'Quintessa:' Time to say good-bye to that traitor for good. *'Sakura Avalon:' No! *(Frogadier rush to protect Philmac, she use Cut to stop Quintessa attacking him and then started to evolve.) *'Sakura Avalon:' (gasped) Frogadier! *'Ryo Akiyama:' What's happening to Frogadier? *'Yamacha:' It looks like her Frogadier started to evolve. *'Tien:' Now she finally met her match. *(Frogadier evolves into Greninja) *Ash Ketchum: Frogadier evolved into Greninja. *'Li Showron:' Wow! *'Ryo Sanada:' Rotom analyzes on Greninja. *'Rotom Pokedex:' You got it Ryo. Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. A Water and Dark type and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. *'Sakura Avalon:' Greninja use Water Shuriken! *(She fire her attack and hit Quintessa) *'Quintessa: '(Growls) *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' We cannot let you win Quintessa *(Greninja transform into Sakura-Greninja) *'Gladion:' Her Greninja...! *'Emerl:' Transformed *Ash Ketchum: Wow! *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Say hello to our friend. *Optimus Prime (2007): BumbleBee! *Ash Ketchum: And my master Goku! *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Time to say good-bye Quintessa. Kamehameha! *(They fire their attack and hit Quintessa and then she vaporize) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Float like a butterfly. *BumbleBee (2007): Sting like a bee. *- *Emerl: (He saw Phantom Dharak heading towards Ash) Ash look out! *(But it was too late Phantom Dharak caught Ash *Tai Kamiya: Ash! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Dharak: Now I've got you Ash. *- *- *(In the distance a gigantic white dragon heard Ash's roar *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Code Eve: Congratulations Emerl, your teams,Gladion, Heilos,The Winx,and especially you Ash and Drago. Since you defeat Quintessa, Bardious, Dharak, and the villians I'll give you a gift for both Drago and Helios go first. *(Both Drago and Helios are began to evolve.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *(Drago evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Helios MK2 evolves into Darkus Infinity Helios.) *Code Eve: May I pronce you Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Helios. *Dan Kuso: Drago you evolve again you awesome. *Drago: I know it feels great. *Helios: Yeah and now we feel stronger than ever. *Code Eve: And finally the Winx Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna,Musa, and Aisha I give you the Sirenix box for you become the Sirenix, but to earn the Sirenix powers you must complete your quest before the next lunar cycle ends or you will lose your power forever. First you must to collect three mythical gems known as the Gem of Self-confidence, the Gem of Empathy and the Gem of Courage. The Guardians of Sirenix will be there to guide you. *Bloom: I understand Code Eve. Well girls looks like we got a quest to becoming Sirenix. *Ash Ketchum: And we will help you too. *Emerl: Count me in. *Drago: We can all help you to complete your quest to become the Sirenix. *Code Eve: I like your high spirit Ash and now I give you and your friends new transformation.. *(Bloom and her friends are started to glow) *Musa: What's happening? *(The Harmonix music starts) *Code Eve: May I prounce you the Harmonix fairies. *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Aisha,and Musa are started to transform into Harmonix form.) *Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Musa: Musa, Fairy of Musa! *(The transformation is complete.) *Ash Ketchum: Wow the Harmonix fairies now that's awesome. *Jaden Yuki: Yeah I'll say. *- *- *- *- *Naganadel: Poipole decided to stay *- *- *Emerl: Hang on Philmac you're coming home with us. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The heroes looks at Sakura feeling sad and crying over Mothra's death) *Sakura Avalon: (Crying) Mothra... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I can't protect you from that evil three-headed dragon. I lost my connection since you are gone. (Continues crying) *(Everyone watches in sadness seeing Sakura crying) *Ash Ketchum: We're sorry Sakura for your lost of your connection and a friend. *Optimus Prime (2007): So do we. *- *- *'Calumon:' Jeri. Wakey, wakey. *'Takato Matsuki:' Can you hear me? Jeri, it's me. *'Jeri Katou:' Takato... you came. *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki: '''Cheer up, Ash. You still got us. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Takato. *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' Everyone's... all together. *'Takato Matsuki:' Yeah. There's nothing can keep us apart. Right? What do you say, Guilmon? *(Guilmon nods) *'Calumon:' That's right. (Laughs) *'Lillie:' Look! *(The heroes look to see titans everywhere appearing in the Alola region surrounding to Godzilla) *'Gladion:' It's the other titans! *'Kiawe:' What are they doing here? *- *- *- *(Rodan suddenly appears to be alive lands on the ground and roared to Godzilla) *'Biyomon:' (Gasp) It's Rodan! *(Philmac tries to fight Rodan believing he's going to attack Godzilla, but Ash stopped him) *'Ash Ketchum:' Philmac, wait! *(Rodan bows to Godzilla) *Li Showron: He bowed down to Godzilla. *- *'Ash Ketchum:' It is time. *(Godzilla nods) *(All the titans including Rodan, the heroes, their Pokemon teams, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Lusamine, Wicke, Burnet, Professor Kukui, Incineroar, Faba, Solgaleo, Lunala, all the people and Pokemon of Alola are bowing down to Godzilla as the new alpha and the king as he lets out a roar so mighty and loud) *(We now cut back to the Pokemon School) *Bulma: Now we got seven Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. *Goku: I think Ash could call Shenron. *'Ash Ketchum:' I can? *Goku: *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Shenron, awaken! *(The seven dragon balls glow as Shenron rises and roars and then glares at the heroes) *Tai Kamiya: Whoa! He's huge! *- *'Shenron:' Who has summoned me? *'Ash Ketchum:' It was me. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. *'Pikachu:' Pikachu. *'Ash Ketchum:' You must be Shenron. Right? *'Shenron:' Correct, young boy. Tell me one wish you desire. *Ash Ketchum: I wish for you to restore all the Alola region that was nearly destroyed from an evil titan named King Ghidorah and the D-Reaper, except all the villians and include those two themselves. *Shenron: As you wish. *(Shenron's eyes glows bright, restoring the entire Alola region) *'Shenron:' You're wish has been granted. Farewell! *(Shenron disappears as the seven dragon balls glows and scattered around unknown locations) *- *- *- *(Everyone shocked that Philmac ran away again.) *N.A.N.O.: Ah! Where did he go?! *Mark EVO: Philmac can't be far, we'll find him and.... I guess we'll let Emerl decide what to do with him... *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Both Drago and Helios evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Helios. The Winx has earn a new fairy powers of Harmonix for the quest to find three other gems so they will become Sirenix fairies. On top of that Sakura's Frogadier evolves into Greninja. *Professor Kukui: *- *- *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(Epilogue) *(We see Philmac at the beach and thinking about what he's done.) *'Philmac:' (Sighs) I can't believe I've go that far on Team Robot and they're friends, I mean I did go a little too far on Unova and Kalos, but I really cross the line on this one... and because of that, I lost all my powers and everybody has turn against me for what I've done.... It's great that we all saved Alola, but pretty soon they might banish me somewhere I won't escape from... I should just enjoy the view while I can.... (Stares at the sea) *(We then see Team Robot, Mark EVO and Lillie looking for Philmac and they found him alone.) *'Mark EVO:' There he is, are you really sure you're gonna be okay talking to him Lillie? *'Lillie:' *'Mark EVO:' What about you, Emerl? *'Emerl:' *- *'Mark EVO:' Very well, I'll leave you guys alone. Just take it easy on him, okay? *Gmerl: Don't worry Mark we will. *'Emerl:' Philmac we need to talk. *Philmac: (Sighs) What is it...? *Emerl: We just want to say is thank you for saving the Alola region and world. *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Look, I know we save the world and it's awesome, but I really cost you guys so much trouble in the past. All did was push you guys out of the way, always leave without telling you, and the worst part... I tried to kill you all just so you can stop interfering me... I'm a cold-hearted robot who doesn't care about anybody but himself...! *- *'Philmac:' Don't be... the only solution... is for me leave this world and go to exile forever. *Mark EVO: Philmac you can't be serious. *Philmac: I've already hurt you all too many times, I can't do this anymore! *Emerl: (Sigh) Okay Philmac I'll open the portal for you. *(He opened the portal device for him) *- *(Just as Philmac was about to enter the portal someone suddenly closed the portal shut right in front of him.) *'Team Robot, Mark EVO & Philmac:' WHAT?! *(Everyone look back and it was Lillie who closed the portal.) *'Mark EVO:' Lillie?! *(Lillie throws the portal device into the ocean.) *'Emerl:' But why? *(Lillie walk towards Philmac and looking very upset) *'Philmac:' (Feeling worried) I don't understand, why are you looking at me like tha- *(Lillie immediately slaps Philmac in the face but it was censored.) *'Mark EVO:' Eek! *'Emerl:' That's gotta leave the mark. *'Lillie:' I can't believe you, Philmac! *'Philmac:' Lillie, What's your problem?! *'Lillie:' First you were trying to kill my mother and so as my friends and now you risk you're life to save me and almost killed yourself! *'Philmac:' *'Lillie:' No more running away Philmac. *'Emerl:' Lillie's right Philmac no more running away. *'Philmac:' But... I'm so alone. *'Lillie:' You're not alone! Philmac... What you said before maybe true, but it doesn't matter anymore. I hated you at first, but now I see who you truly are from the moment you save my life back then. You're not a bad guy, you're just a kind hero who lost your way into the path of darkness. And the only way to bring you back, is for someone tell you that you're not alone anymore. *Ash Ketchum: She's right. You still got us as you're new family. *- *'Lillie:' Philmac... *(Lillie slowly hugs Philmac.) *'Lillie:' Thank you... Thank you so much... For saving me. *(Philmac felt sealed heart was completely broken and turn his eyes from cyan into pure blue.) *'Philmac:' (Crying) *'Gmerl:' He's really crying! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac....!!! *(Then Philmac hugs Lillie back.) *'Philmac:' (Crying) I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! *'Lillie:' It's okay Philmac... It's okay... *- *- *'Philmac:' (Whipping off his tears) Oh man... I haven't cried like that a long time... *'Emerl:' You okay Philmac? *(Philmac looks at Emerl with a warm smile.) *'Philmac:' Yeah, thank you for asking. *Mark EVO: Philmac, your eyes, they're blue. *'Philmac:' Oh, looks like my eyes are normal now. *'Ash Ketchum:' You're back to normal. *- *- *- *(Lillie hold Philmac's hand and look at him.) *'Lillie:' Philmac... I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll help out yours and our friends the right way, protect innocent people and befriends with everyone, please. *'Philmac:' (Blushing a little) Okay... I promise. *(Lillie smiles.) *'Emerl:' And promise me that you behave yourself, and be-- *'Philmac:''' A good member of your team? Thanks but... I don't wanna be part of your team.... I wanna part of your family. (Smiles calmly) *Emerl: (Smiles) *Mark EVO: Welcome back Philmac! *N.A.N.O.: (Voice) Can we come out now, we're crying tears of joy here! *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts